1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power device and, more particularly, to a floating type solar energy collection/power device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional solar energy collection/power devices include a heat collecting assembly and an energy storage assembly. The heat collecting assembly absorbs the heat energy from the sun. The heat energy is converted into electricity or energy of another type. Then, the energy is outputted to the energy storage assembly so that the user can utilize the stored energy even though there is no sunlight.
In the conventional solar energy collection/power device, the heat energy can be outputted as shaft work through a heat machine. During the conversion, the energy converted per unit time by the heat machine is limited due to system matching. The absorbed solar radiant energy can not be effectively utilized such that the outputted shaft work is small and unstable, reducing the power supply effect of the solar energy collection/power devices.
Furthermore, the heat collecting assembly generally includes a solar panel placed on the ground or a flat roof to absorb the solar radiant energy. The solar panel should not be shielded by objects to effectively absorb the solar energy. However, this causes limitation to the use of the space surrounding the solar panel.
Thus, a need exists for an improved solar energy collection/power device allowing effective use of space and providing a stable power source.